Sweet heaven
by The-navet
Summary: "Slowly, hands glide over my body, burning touch  ... , passionately embracing my wrists, while his lips keep running over my trembling members, leaving ardent trails." A hot, passionful moment between Sonic&Shadow. Rated M for yaoi and explicit features.


Ok very first: Sega owns both Sonic's and Shadow's characters.

Secondly, may you excuse me for some mistakes or strange formulation: english isn't my first language.

And finally sonadow haters please do not read nor review.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sweet heaven<span>

Slowly, his hands glide over my body, burning however so addicting touch. Flying his fingertips caress my pelt, passionately embracing my wrists, while his lips keep running over my trembling members, leaving ardent trails.

His sensual touch electrifies me, engendering lascivious moans filling the horny atmosphere, as gradually desire rises. I whimper, pleading for clemency as I fell him smirk against my thigh, a malicious chuckle escaping his enthrallingly moving lips.

In a desperately slow rhythm he progresses downwards, lightly brushing my sweat covered fur, result of the prolonged torture. Titillating, his tongue fondly licks my length, as I heavily pant, longing for more. Delicately, lovingly he keeps caressing my silhouette, occasionally stopping as he, curious, tries to listen to my precipitated heartbeats.

Yearning a feeble complaint he abandons my throbbing member, joining our lips in a passionate kiss, our tongues combating each other for dominance. His body pressed against mine, moves in a leisurely, regular motion, embracing me in a profound cuddle as waves of pleasure submerge my already dizzy mind. Wistfully, he relinquishes, replacing his mouth by two un-gloved fingers, which I fervently lap. Slowly he retires them, running them over my sweat-coated pelt, searching for a precise spot.

Briskly a slight moan evades my lips, as he skims over it. Conscious of my desperate longing, he lustfully traces circles on my damp pelt as I keep imploring him for more, softly whimpering. Finally, he slides into me, signing my redemption as I, in supreme bliss, arch my back, as he gratifies me with an amused gaze.

" You're gorgeous you know…" he murmurs, tenderly observing my flushed face, a suggestive sparkle illuminating his regard.

Slowly, but with constant ardour he starts to thrust, lasciviously caressing my burning desire, proudly erected. My sough sighs fill the intense atmosphere, as a third finger invades my entrance, applying a mere pressure on my sweet spot. Naughtily he licks my length, leaving a succession of soft kisses, his blazing breath swiftly caressing my moist pelt as he keeps thrusting, massaging my sweet spot.

"Please… Oh please" I mewl vaguely as he retires, " make me yours…"

He sensually crawls forward, slinking against my supplicating body as his downy muzzle brushes against my torso, voluptuous touch sending desire shivers down my spine. Inching himself down, his desire pressed against mine, he embraces me, sliding his warm lips over mine, amazingly delicate contact.

Reluctantly he parts from our kiss, solicitously caressing me, skimming his hand under my arched back. And slowly his hard desire penetrates me, making me moan subtly as my thoughts plunge, diving into an ocean of pleasure, where only him and I exist, fusion symbiosis between two souls.

I nuzzle against him; my arms tightly bundled around his silky waist as he, vigorously, rams inside me, making us gasp in unison. Timidly my fingers run over his robust shoulders, retracing the contours of his firm muscles, ruffling through luxuriant pelt, drenched in sweat. A groan escapes his lips, as he ardently captures mine, encircling my body, tensed in rhapsodies of delight, the intensity of the instant submerging my mind, eradicating any reasonable thought.

His hands clinging to the sheets, he trusts deeply, providing us with an immeasurable pleasure as orgasmic cries evade our lips, piercing the inflamed atmosphere.

"S…Son-i-i-c!" I murmur, my eyelids solidly sealed as my walls clench around his length, my burning semen covering our warmth enveloped bodies, as climax overwhelms me. Hastily he follows, his sperm deeply shot in my most inner depths.

Slowly the still passion-vibrating atmosphere encircles us as he retires, whispering me his love, tenderly nudging his lips against my neck.

And trembling silhouettes, we lay in absolute bliss, slowly dozing away, a satisfied smile floating on our lips…

* * *

><p>Ha! Didn't expect this to be a shadow uke story, did you :p?<p>

I know it's ahort but please be kind, very first time I'm writing THIS type of fanfiction.

However hoped you appreciated and don't forget to review!

Thank you!


End file.
